Spongebob Needs Another Job
by Cosmo Kitty
Summary: While jellyfishing one day, Sponge breaks his net and glasses. He can't afford new gear, so he needs to get a new job.
1. Jellyfishing

Spongebob Needs Another Job  
  
It was a beautiful day; the water was calm, and the clams were chirping happily. The sun shone bright, even under the water. Spongebob and Patrick were jellyfishing in Jellyfish Fields.  
  
"I got it!" Spongebob yelled as he swung his net and leaped towards a particularly stubborn (and very rare) blue-and-white striped jellyfish. He missed, and landed face-first in the grass.  
  
"I got it!" Patrick called, imitating Spongebob, leap and all. He landed atop his spongy friend, squishing him flat. "Ah ha!" Patrick laughed and un- flattened his friend. "You looked funny. Like a pancake. Mmm, pancakes." he drooled, temporarily zoning-out.  
  
"Patrick! Look what you did!" Spongebob exclaimed. "You broke my net!" He looked down. "AND my protective glasses! Now I can't go jellyfishing anymore!!" He held the broken pieces in his hands and started to cry. "Oh, net. Oh, glasses. Why? Why did you have to brake so easily? You were such a good net.you were such nice glasses."  
  
Patrick came back to reality. "Aww, sorry Sponge. I.didn't.mean.to." he broke off and started crying with Spongebob. Suddenly, Spongebob got an idea.  
  
"I know!" he exclaimed automatically cheering up, "I can just go buy another set of jellyfishing gear. How simple is that?"  
  
!*~---------------------------------------------------------------------- --~*!  
  
"How come it's not that simple?" Spongebob questioned as he looked around Jellyfishing R Us. "I'm broke. I can't buy more gear."  
  
"You could always use your other net," Patrick contributed.  
  
"But that's Squidward's net, Patrick! We can't use his net! What if he wants to come with us sometimes?" Spongebob explained. "Besides, I can't go jellyfishing without my glasses. I could get hurt."  
  
"Then you need to get a job, Sponge. Money doesn't grow on trees," Patrick lamely advised.  
  
"Patrick, I HAVE a job. At the Krusty Krab, remember?" Spongebob sighed.  
  
"No," Patrick replied stupidly.  
  
"Come on, Patrick. I guess I just can't go jellyfishing anymore."  
  
"But, Sponge.that's you're lifelong dream!" Patrick argued.  
  
"I know, pal.but.hey! Maybe Mr. Krabs will give me a raise! Come on, Patrick! Let's go ask him!"  
  
!*~End of Chapter One~*!  
  
Will Spongebob ever get a new net and glasses? Tune in next time, for chapter 2!!! 


	2. To the Krusty Krab

Spongebob Needs a New Job  
!*~Chapter 2-To the Krusty Krab~*!  
  
"Mr. Kraaabs!" Spongebob yelled as he burst into the Krusty Krab. "Oh, Mr. Kraaabs!!"  
  
"What is it, me bucko? Come to work double overtime?" Mr. Krabs responded happily when he saw Spongebob.  
  
"Umm, no, Mr. Krabs. I have to ask you something," Spongebob said nervously. Mr. Krabs was a cheapskate, so it was hard to ask him for a raise.  
  
"Sure, ask me anything," he replied, taking no notice to Spongebob's tone of voice.  
  
"Umm, I wanted to ask you, I wanted to know," he said slowly. "Will you, will, you, give me a raise?" he finished quickly.  
  
Mr. Krabs's eyes looked like they were going to pop. "A RAISE? What for?"  
  
"Well," Spongebob started. He was going to make up a lie about his house payments or Gary being sick and needing a lot of money to recover when Patrick interrupted.  
  
"I broke his jellyfishing net and glasses when we went jellyfishing, and he has no money, so he needed to get more money or he could never jellyfish again." He was grinning stupidly as if he'd helped out his buddy a long way.  
  
"I don't care about jellyfishing!" Mr. Krabs replied. "And I pay you more than enough, so you should have money. Go along now, boy. There's work for me to do. I've got to go and count me money." Mr. Krabs left for his office.  
  
"Yeah, right. Like he pays us enough," Squidward retorted when Mr. Krabs had left. "He hardly gives us minimum wage. We should tell the authorities that he's a cheapskate who doesn't pay more than a few dollars an hour even for overtime," Spongebob cut him off.  
  
"No, that's OK, Squid. I guess I'll just never go jellyfishing again," Spongebob said sadly.  
  
"Spongebob," Patrick started, "why don't you just get another job?"  
  
"That's the first time I've ever heard him say something smart," Squidward commented.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Patrick asked Squidward, shooting him a menacing glance.  
  
"It means, umm,"  
  
"It means that your genius is showing again, Pat," Spongebob commented.  
  
"What?! Again?" Patrick tried to cover himself with his arms. "Why does this always happen to me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Squidward asked. "It hardly ever happens to you."  
  
"But it happens to me. Not to anyone else," Patrick whined.  
  
"That's because your dumber than that rock you sleep under," Squidward remarked.  
  
"Huh?" Patrick zoned-out again. Squidward walked away and went back to work.  
  
"Come on, Pat. I need to get another job, and fast!" said Spongebob urgently. He ran out the door, and then realized Patrick wasn't following him. He ran back in and up to Patrick. "Patrick!" *pause* "PATRICK!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on, we're leaving, Patrick."  
  
"But, Spongebob, I thought you were going to ask Mr. Krabs for a raise. You have to stick to your plan, Spongebob."  
  
"Patrick, I already asked him for a raise."  
  
"Did you, Spongebob? Or are you just trying to lie to me so you don't have to ask?"  
  
"PATRICK!"  
  
"Sponge, I think it's time you became a man!"  
  
(The bickering between Spongebob and Patrick continues for a while. Patrick continues to be stupidly oblivious to the fact Sponge already asked Mr. Krabs for a raise.)  
  
!*~ End Of Chapter 2~*!  
  
Keep tuning in, Sponge fans, because next time Spongebob will go searching for a job! (oh, and sorry if these fics are a little short. I haven't had time to write out a lot, so I'll try to write more for chapter 3) Oh, and it may look weird because I couldn't get it to show the three periods so I substituted commas for them. 


End file.
